


broken

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crime, Graphic Description, M/M, lil blood play, sadistic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Kau memang menarik. Permainan apalagi yang akan kita lakukan besok ya? Hmm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sathazurregato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/gifts).



> Hello, so this is a bday fic for my beloved[ zah ](https://twitter.com/werkudara_unyu)  
> Happy birthday darling!  
> Hope this fic is to your liking 
> 
> have a blast :***

Suasana kepolisian hari itu tampak seperti biasa – beberapa patroli membawa tawanan baru yang kebanyakan hanya anak remaja yang DUI, atau melakukan kekerasan di tempat umum. Ada juga yang membawa masuk buronan yang sudah dicari selama seminggu. Terlepas dari semua kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi oleh kaca bening, di balik layar komputer, duduklah seorang Sami Khedira.

Matanya tertempel pada artikel pagi yang cukup menghebohkan. Sami hanya bisa menghela nafas cukup panjang. Ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat dia mengangkat kepalanya berhadapan dengan salah seorang _subordinate_ -nya.

”Mesut? Ada apa?”

”Bos, Bastian menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul, ada kasus baru, tampaknya Szat beraksi lagi.”

Sami mengangguk. ”Suruh semua tim untuk bersiap.”

Ketika Mesut sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, Sami kembali membaca artikel yang tadi. Ditatapnya cukup lama untuk menghafal apa isinya sebelum kemudian berdiri sembari mengenakan mantel cokelatnya. Hari ini, pikir Sami, mereka harus berhasil menangkap Szat sebelum ada korban lagi.

Sami meninggalkan layar komputernya menyala, _tab browser_ masih menampilkan apa yang dibaca oleh Sami tadi. _Headline_ pagi yang berbunyi:

**POTONGAN MAYAT DITEMUKAN DI DEPAN NATIONAL MUSEUM**

Jumat (23/1/2015), 12.30

Pagi ini, seorang petugas menemukan kotak hitam besar di depan museum. Mencium bau tak sedap, James – nama sang petugas – akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Di dalamnya, dia menemukan potongan tubuh manusia yang dilumuri dengan darah. Diduga bahwa pemilik tubuh tersebut adalah Alisya Hensworth (28), korban kesepuluh dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai Szat. Alisya dikabarkan hilang sejak dua minggu lalu, namun polisi saat itu tidak menganggap Alisya merupakan korban Szat dan hanya kasus orang hilang seperti biasa.

Darah yang disiram ke potongan mayat masih belum dapat teridentifikasi. Sampai saat ini Museum ditutup selama beberapa hari untuk penyelidikan. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan oleh kepolisian? Kenapa sampai saat ini pembunuh berbahaya seperti Szat masih dapat berkeliaran?

.

.

Ruangan berukuran 4 x 4 itu sangat terang. Semua lampu yang ada dinyalakan, memperlihatkan kamar kosong dengan dinding berwarna putih. Tak ada perabotan atau sofa, hanya sebuah kursi dan meja persegi yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Di atas kursi duduk seorang pria dengan kedua kakinya terikat pada dua kaki kursi bagian depan. Kedua tangannya terikat dan berada di belakang punggung kursi. Matanya diberikan kain hitam tebal. Tidak berhenti sampai di mata, mulutnya juga terbuka dengan sebuah _ring_ yang terhubung dengan dua tali pada kedua sisi. _Ring_ tersebut tidak terlalu kecil namun cukup untuk memaksa pria tersebut membuka mulutnya dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar apalagi dengan tali yang membuat mulutnya tak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa.

Tak heran dengan kondisi seperti itu dagunya basah karena susah untuk menelan ludahnya. Menelusuri bagian bawahnya, dia tak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam putih yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Badannya penuh dengan luka – goresan dan cambukan – yang terlihat lama dan yang masih baru. Masih ada luka yang merah dan terlihat segar.

Suhu ruangan di sana tidak terlalu dingin, AC diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tak akan membuatnya masuk angin. Ventilasi di ruangan itu hanya berasal dari jendela yang berada di langit-langit dan sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di depan tempat pria itu duduk. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa alat yang digunakan dalam _permainan_ , seperti terdapat cambuk, tali, dildo, vibrator, _sound_ , _beads_ , dan lainnya.

Pintu yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang membuat pria tadi mengangkat kepalanya, badannya seolah berteriak siaga terhadap siapapun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

”Ah, bagaimana kabar mainanku?” Telinganya menangkap suara yang sudah tak asing lagi. Suara yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Badannya otomatis meronta, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tali yang mengikatnya pada kursi. Hasilnya nihil tentu saja dan dia dapat mendengar suara kekehan dari penculiknya – jika dia dapat mengatakan orang yang baru masuk itu sebagai penculik.

”Lewy, Lewy, apa kau rindu padaku?”

”Nghh, Urngh, Nggh,” Pria yang terikat tadi bernama Lewy dan Lewy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba membalas pertanyaan pria tadi namun hanya rintihan tak jelas yang keluar.

Kesal merasa tak berdaya, Lewy akhirnya terdiam. Dia menyimpan energinya untuk menghadapi apa yang akan datang karena dia tahu bahwa pria ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini saja. Sudah _lama_ bersama, Lewy sudah tahu kebiasaan oleh pria yang dipanggil Woj ini.

(Lebih kepada Woj memaksa Lewy untuk menjeritkan namanya ketika mencapai klimaks).

”Aku ingin sekali mendengar kau memanggil namaku dengan bibirmu itu, hmm.” Lewy dapat merasakan sentuhan pada dagunya, terasa seperti dikejut oleh listrik. Mungkin karena tangan Woj yang lebih dingin daripada suhu tubuhnya sehingga dia berasa menggigil. Otomatis Lewy menarik tangannya namun Woj lebih cepat dalam menahan gerakan Lewy. ”Ah, ah, kalau kau bertingkah baik, aku mungkin akan berpikir untuk membuka _ring_ -mu. Tapi sekarang mungkin akan kuhadiahkan sesuatu yang lain.”

Lewy meneguk ludahnya. Dalam pikirannya terdapat beberapa kemungkinan yang dapat diberikan Woj kepadanya. Lewy tidak tahu apakah doanya akan terkabulkan, tapi apapun boleh asal jangan _benda itu_.

”Khe khe, berdoalah, Lewy, tapi aku tak yakin kali ini akan terkabul.” Tangan Woj yang menyelusuri leher Lewy dengan perlahan membuat dirinya bergetar. Tak berapa lama sentuhan tersebut digantikan oleh sesuatu yang dingin – Lewy tersedak.

_Electric collar_.

Lewy tahu benda ini, Woj sering memakainya ketika pria itu mulai ingin meningkatkan permainan. Memang listrik yang diberikan tidak seberapa dan tak dapat membunuhnya, tapi bayangkan kau dikejutkan oleh listrik di lehermu. Sekecil apapun, sakitnya akan luar biasa. Bahkan suaramu mungkin rusak karena terus berteriak.

Sayangnya Lewy tak dapat berteriak dan hanya bisa terengah-engah tak berdaya. Salivanya tak berhenti keluar, lidahnya terjulur ke depan. Kasarnya kondisi dirinya saat ini tak jauh seperti seekor anjing.

”Nghh,” Lewy mendesah saat sesuatu memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka. Lidah Woj sedang bertautan dengan lidahnya yang melakukan perlawanan sia-sia. ”Grugru NGHHHHH!” Punggung Lewy melengkung ke belakang, menarik dirinya dari Woj. Kejutan listrik yang dirasakan pada lehernya membuat matanya membesar hingga pupilnya dapat keluar. Ekspresi wajahnya mungkin akan lebih terlihat andaikata penutup matanya terbuka, namun mengenal Woj, hal itu tidak akan terjadi dengan cepat.

Dia dapat merasakan tangan Woj menyentuh _collar_ di lehernya, menepuk-nepuknya hingga lehernya terasa lebih sesak. Sakit masih terasa apalagi mengingat kejutan listrik yang diterimanya tadi. ”Hah, Hah,” Dia terengah-engah, seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

Tangan Woj perlahan menuju ke belakang kepalanya. Lewy masih tak dapat menebak jalan pikiran pria itu. Dia hanya pasrah saat rambutnya dijambak sehingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang membuat lehernya terekspos – dan andaikata Woj memegang pisau, dengan mudahnya pisau itu dapat menyayat leher itu hingga Lewy kehabisan darah.

Namun Woj punya pemikiran lain. Dengan kasar, dia menarik tali yang mengikat _ring_ di mulut Lewy. Secara tidak langsung dia memaksa mulut Lewy untuk membuka lebih lebar. Rasa nyeri sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dapat dirasakan sewaktu-waktu rahangnya akan patah dan mungkin Lewy tidak dapat makan lagi. Beruntung – atau tidak – Woj menghentikan gerakannya dan kemudian melepas ikatan pada _ring_ tersebut hingga mulut Lewy sekarang dapat digerakkan.

Belum sempat merenggangkan otot mulutnya, sesuatu sudah didesakkan ke dalamnya. Lewy tersedak – terbatuk cukup keras untuk menyesuaikan dengan benda yang dipaksa masuk. ” _Lick it, you dziwka!”_ Sesuatu itu berbentuk bulat dengan ujung yang tumpul namun karena terus didorong oleh Woj, benda itu terdorong sangat dalam. Vibrator – atau mungkin dildo, Lewy masih belum dapat mengetahuinya. Yang jelas lidahnya menjilati bahan dari karet tersebut dan rasanya sangat aneh. Mungkin dia dapat mengatakan dirinya cukup beruntung sudah membiasakan terhadap rasa itu.

Di dalam ruangan yang berisi mereka berdua saja, hanya terdengar suara jilatan Lewy terhadap dildo yang dimasukkan Woj ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanan Woj mengelus rambut Lewy dengan lembut sementara tangan kirinya menekan dildo tersebut hingga tidak keluar dari mulut Lewy. Sepuluh menit terlewatkan seperti itu dan Lewy mulai menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Woj berikutnya.

Dirasakannya tangan Woj yang mengelus kepalanya tadi bergerak ke bawah dengan pelan. Berhenti di lehernya berbarengan dengan kejutan listrik yang dirasakannya tak lama. Dia menggigit dildo di mulutnya dengan keras. Woj tak berhenti sampai di lehernya. Perlahan tangan itu turun ke bagian dadanya yang polos tak memakai apapun. Salah satu tonjolan dadanya dipilin oleh Woj dengan kuat – Lewy merasakan sakit dan sebuah sensasi yang lain. Dia juga menyadari bagian bawahnya yang semakin menegang atas perlakuan Woj terhadapnya.

Sentuhan yang dirasakan di dadanya tadi menghilang, dia dapat mendengar deru nafas Woj di telinganya. ”Menurutmu, kalau aku memotong putingmu, apakah akan keluar air susu dari sana? Hmm?”

Lewy menggelengkan kepalanya, badannya otomatis meronta namun dengan kondisinya dan benda yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, hasilnya nihil. Gelak tawa Woj tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Mengerikan dan membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Mungkin Lewy tak dapat melihat karena penutup matanya, namun tangan Woj sudah tak berada pada dildo. Dia tidak merasakan sesuatu menahan benda tersebut. ”Jatuhkan dan kau akan tahu akibatnya.” Mendengar perintah halus tersebut, Lewy menggigit dildo tersebut agar tidak lepas dari mulutnya. Otot mulutnya mulai terasa capek dipaksa untuk terus terbuka seperti itu. Dia mulai merasakan kering pada kerongkongannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak minum? Belum lagi salivanya terus keluar tak berhenti.

Hal yang berikutnya dirasakan oleh Lewy adalah sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menyelusuri tubuhnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya, badannya kembali bergerak ke sana kemari untuk melepaskan diri. Dia dapat menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Woj sekarang. Pria itu sedang memegang pisau dan memikirkan untuk menggoreskannya pada tubuh Lewy. Beruntung jika hanya tubuh yang digores, bagaimana kalau pergelangan tangannya?

”Ggghhhh,” Lewy mengerang saat ujung pisau mulai bergesekkan dengan badannya. Gerakan pisau tersebut mengikuti sebuah alur, Woj pasti sedang mengukir sesuatu pada tubuhnya _lagi_. Lewy kembali mengerang namun suaranya tertahan oleh dildo yang masih berada pada mulutnya. Dia mulai merasakan pipinya basah karena cairan yang keluar dari matanya. Dia mulai menghitung perlahan, berharap semuanya akan segera selesai. Sakit yang luar biasa tak tertahankan mulai menjalar ke semua tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir mati rasa.

Tak tahan lagi, Lewy menundukkan kepalanya dan karena lengah dia hampir menjatuhkan dildo di mulutnya jika bukan karena sesuatu yang mendorong benda itu masuk ke dalam lagi. Entah Lewy harus berterima kasih atau malah merasa jijik. Dirinya kembali merasa ketegangan saat pisau tersebut menyentuh putingnya. Dinginnya pisau membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Hanya ketakutan yang dapat menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu.

”ANGHHHH!” Pisau tersebut bergerak dengan perlahan, Lewy dapat membayangkannya, memotong sedikit ujung putingnya. Rasa perih yang membuatnya berteriak sekencang mungkin. Kemudian dinginnya pisau tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. ”Hnggh,” Lewy merasakan sebuah sensasi yang tak dapat diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah ekstasi yang tak seharusnya dirasakannya.

Pisau tersebut menyelusuri tubuhnya, pelan ke bawah, menggores bagian yang dilewatinya namun tak ditekan sehingga tak ada bekas, hanya jejak bahwa pisau itu pernah ada di sana. Tepat pada celana dalamnya pisau itu berhenti. Lewy tahu bahwa pisau itu akan memotong celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang seharusnya tak boleh menegang, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Lewy memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan yang mengerikan jika pisau itu diputuskan untuk menusuk ujung kejantanannya. Ujung pisau mulai bergerak menuju ke sana hanya menepuk ujungnya dengan bagian tumpul pisau. Lewy tak tahu harus bernafas lega atau ada kegilaan lain yang akan diberikan Woj kepadanya.

Setidaknya dia dapat merasa lega karena Woj menarik dildo dari mulutnya, membuat dia dapat merenggangkan otot rahangnya sebentar. Dagunya diangkat sekali lagi. Kali ini kehangatan yang lain menyambutnya. Bibir Woj seolah sedang melahap bibirnya, memaksa mulutnya untuk kembali terbuka dan kali ini Woj menyelipkan sesuatu – sebuah pil. Lewy mencoba untuk mengeluarkannya namun Woj terus mendesaknya hingga pil tersebut akhirnya tertelan oleh dirinya.

Badannya terus mengeluarkan keringat. Cairan dalam tubuhnya tak berhenti keluar tak terkecuali bagian intimnya yang memaksa ingin orgasme. Obat perangsang. Dan kali ini Lewy dapat merasakan bahwa dosisnya sedikit ditinggikan. Hanya sedikit gerakan saja dan itu cukup memicu dirinya untuk hampir mencapai klimaks.

”NghhH! ARGHHH!” Sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalam kejantannya, runcing namun tumpul dan menghalangi jalur keluar orgasmenya. Salah satu siksaan khas Woj. _Sound._ Membuat Lewy terangsang hingga mencapai klimaks namun di sisi lain Lewy tak dapat melakukannya karena tertahan. Setelah ini, Lewy tahu bahwa Woj akan meninggalkannya kembali seorang diri, mengujinya seberapa lama dia akan bertahan.

” _Let’s see if you could make it again, this time.”_

– dan apakah dia masih akan tetap hidup setelah ini.

Suara langkah kaki Woj dan deru nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur saling menyahut. Tak berapa Lewy mendengar Woj berhenti berjalan, berarti pria itu sudah berada di depan pintu dan sedang membukanya. ” _Adios, my love_.” Lewy mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup perlahan dan dia tahu bahwa dia kembali ditinggal sendirian.

Berapa lama dia harus bertahan di tempat ini? Dan apakah akan tiba hari dia dapat keluar dari tempat ini? Seutuhnya?

.

.

Bau di ruangan koroner selalu menusuk hidung Sami lebih dari apapun. Meski sudah berkali-kali berada di sini, tetap saja dia ingin muntah – terlebih melihat potongan mayat di hadapannya sekarang. Manuel Neuer, salah seorang koroner di kepolisiannya, menulis sesuatu pada catatannya. ”Apakah ada yang aneh dengan korban kali ini? _Please_ katakan bahwa Szat melakukan sebuah kesalahan.”

Manuel kemudian berhenti mencatat. Dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Manuel memutar kepalanya ke arah Sami. ”Sayangnya tidak, semuanya bersih seperti biasa. Pisau yang digunakan juga sama dan merupakan pisau umum yang dapat dibeli di supermarket manapun. Hanya mungkin dia menajamkan pisau ini sehingga potongannya dapat terlihat begitu mulus.”

Sami menggeram. Tampaknya penyelidikan kali ini akan mengalami jalan buntu. Namun dia melihat ada reaksi yang berbeda dari Manuel dan dia berharap bahwa ini merupakan hal yang baik. ”Ada apa, Manu? Katakan sesuatu.”

” _Well_ , aku tak tahu apakah ini dapat dikatakan sebagai petunjuk, hanya saja korban kali ini tidak mencapai orgasmenya.”

”Maksudmu? Kau dapat meneliti semuanya dari potongan ini?” Sami tidak bermaksud mengejek, namun sebagus apapun potongan tubuh manusia, bukankah ada batas tersendiri hingga kau tak dapat menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi?

”Yah, memang, tapi kami punya cara sendiri. Jadi, sembilan korban sebelumnya memiliki indikasi mengalami hubungan intim atau mencapai orgasme mereka, namun korban kali ini, Alisya, tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda seperti itu. Sepertinya dia langsung diculik, disiksa – dilihat dari bekas tusukan di tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya dipotong saat dia tertidur. Sama dengan yang lain, kami menemukan bekas obat tidur dalam organ pencernaannya.”

Mesut yang berada di ruangan itu dan mengamati keduanya sedari tadi menghampiri Sami. ”Menurutmu, kenapa?” tanyanya.

(Di tempat lain, di ruangan tempat Lewy berada tadi, pintunya terbuka. Woj berjalan masuk dengan langkah santai. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Di hadapannya kepala Lewy tertunduk, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Dia melihat tubuh polos Lewy basah oleh keringat dan cairan tubuh yang lain. Dia menjilat bibirnya, menikmati pemandangan tersebut.)

Sami terlihat berpikir, ada kepingan yang rasanya tidak cocok di pikirannya saat ini dan entah kenapa dia tak suka dengan kepingan yang dia temukan. ”Entahlah, firasatku tidak enak. Namun aku rasa dia menemukan _pemicu_ yang lain.”

(Ketika dia berhenti tepat di depan Lewy, Woj menepuk pipi pria itu. ”Kau masih hidup, eh?” tanyanya dengan nada meledek. Tak berapa lama terdengar erangan kecil berasal dari Lewy.)

”Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?” tanya Mesut.

”Karena,” Sami memulai. ”Selama ini, yang menjadi poin utama dari Szat adalah kesadisannya untuk tidak mengizinkan korbannya mencapai klimaks, membuat mereka menjadi gila. Kau tahu kan, terkadang ketidak-berdayaan saat kau tak dapat mencapai orgasmemu? Menurut beberapa isu, itu dapat membuat dirimu gila. Dan saat para korban sudah gila, Szat akan membunuhnya.”

”Tapi kenapa yang ini berbeda?”

”Menurutku, ada sesuatu yang membuat Szat tidak _perlu_ melakukan hal itu pada korbannya, namun _sesuatu_ itu tidak dapat dibunuhnya sehingga dia tetap mencari korban lain.”

”Tunggu – kau bicara seolah-olah.”

”Ya, Mesut, mungkin ada korban lain yang sedang berada di tangan Szat dan kita tak tahu keberadaannya.”

(Woj tersenyum, mendengar deru nafas pelan dari pria di hadapannya. ”Kau memang menarik. Permainan apalagi yang akan kita lakukan besok ya? Hmm?” Lewy yang kehilangan kesadaran tak dapat menjawab Woj. Woj menyengir lebar. Dia kemudian melepas ikatan dari kaki dan tangan Lewy, _sound_ pada kejantanan Lewy dan membopong pria itu dalam _bridal style_ keluar dari ruangan. Dia juga membuka penutup mata Lewy memperlihatkan mata pria itu yang terpejam karena kelelahan dan basah karena air mata dan keringat.

Woj menunduk, menatap huruf ’W’ yang terukir dengan goresan pisau yang dilakukannya tadi menghiasi putih polos dada Lewy. Dia menyeringai. Perlahan dia menurunkan kepalanya tepat di atas kening Lewy. Berhenti sejenak untuk memandang wajah Lewy yang terlihat kelelahan, keringat yang bercucuran, dan mata yang terpejam. Tersenyum puas, Woj mencium kening Lewy, sejenak.

Pintu pun tertutup perlahan bersamaan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.)

.

.

Di salah satu meja di markas kepolisian, di sebuah laci yang isinya tidak rapi, terdapat sebuah kertas fotokopi sama seperti beberapa yang lain.

Kertas yang kemudian diterbangkan oleh angin yang datang melalui jendela kepolisian yang terbuka. Tak ada yang menyadari kepergian kertas itu karena banyak kertas lainnya yang juga diterbangkan oleh angin, keluar dari kantor, terbang hingga akhirnya berhenti di salah satu kios majalah di depan kantor kepolisian. Tepat di sebelah koran yang artikelnya dibaca oleh Sami secara _online_ tadi.

Pada kertas itu terdapat foto Lewy yang di sampingnya tertulis:

**MISSING**

Robert Lewandowski  
Occupation: Psychiatrist  
Age: 27  
6’0”  
Blue eyes

Terakhir kali dilihat tanggal 1 Desember 2014 dalam perjalanannya ke kantor seperti biasa. Diduga dia terlibat dalam penculikan.

Jika anda menemukannya, tolong segera menghubungi nomor yang tertera dalam kertas ini.

  
.

.

Dua pria terduduk di atas sofa, saling berseberangan satu sama lain. Yang seorang sedang memegang buku catatan dan pen untuk menulis sementara yang satu bersandar pada punggung kursi, kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

”Jadi, Tuan Szczesny –”

” – Panggil aku Woj saja, Lewy,” sela pria yang sedang bersantai itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Lewy, yang memegang buku catatan tadi, menghela nafas dan mengangguk sekali. ”Baiklah, tolong anda ceritakan aktivitas anda selama seminggu ini.”

”Hmm, bagaimana memulainya ya?” ujar Woj, berpura-pura dengan nada berpikir.

”Anda dapat memulainya mungkin dengan hari ini, apa saja yang anda kerjakan, sarapan pagi anda misalkan.”

Woj mengangguk, tangannya ditariknya dan terlipat seperti berdoa di depannya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, mencoba mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Lewy. ”Pagi ini saat minum kopi aku berpikir akan sesuatu, menurut anda apa itu?”

Lewy mencatat sesuatu sementara Woj melirik untuk membacanya. Mengetahui tindakan Woj, Lewy mengangkat catatannya sehingga pria itu tak dapat melihatnya. Woj menyeringai. ”Menurut anda, bagaimana seseorang dapat menjadi gila?” Lewy tak menjawab. ”Apa yang menjadi tolak ukur seseorang dikatakan normal dan tidak normal? Menurut- _mu_ , apakah aku lebih tidak normal dari dirimu?”

”Wojciech,” sela Lewy. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Woj mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

”Atau,” Woj mengabaikan tatapan tajam Lewy dan berdiri, berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah psikiater itu. ”Mungkin sebenarnya kita memiliki kegilaan yang tersembunyi di dalam diri kita masing-masing?”

.

.

>> Game Start <<

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again!
> 
>  


End file.
